


Every Night, Cas

by upallnightwriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't say I didn't warn you, M/M, Magic Fingers, Masturbation, Prayer!Kink, SMUTTY SMUT, and short, dirty prayers, selfcest, seriously though this is smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upallnightwriting/pseuds/upallnightwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's normal prayers aren't getting through, so Dean decides to try something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Night, Cas

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural or it's characters, but Chuck knows I wish I did!
> 
> This is my first smutty fic posted online. Celebratory ficlet for 50 likes on facebook! Congrats, guys!

'All right, Cas,' Dean thought in a prayer, 'I'm tired of begging. Obviously my normal prayers aren't getting through, so tonight... I'm going to try something different.' Dean smirked to himself. 'Sammy's gone. I'm all alone, Cas,' Dean prayed as he slowly slid off his shirts. He then pulled off his pants, socks, and boxers all in one go as he sat on the bed. 'I'm exposed, Cas. I'm out in the open. For you, Cas.' Dean laid down, spreading his legs apart and bending his knees. He licked one of his fingers before sliding it in his mouth. He sucked, making small little slurping noises. He pulled his finger from his mouth and slid it down to his nipples. 'Thinking of you, Cas,' he growled in his head, letting go a gasp as he wrapped his hand around his now fully hard cock. 'Cas, I need you. Here--' Dean's thought was quickly finished as his hands acted upon themselves, drawing a loud moan from the hunter. "Cas!" Dean moaned, thrusting his hand as it moved up and down the shaft. He felt his abs contract, causing him to sit up slightly. 'Cas, need you. Fuck, Cas, need you bad. Please, Cas,' he prayed both verbally and mentally. Dean gasped as his thighs twitched. He used his hand that was occupied with his nipples to reach over to his nightstand to grab a quarter. He switched hands, giving the quarter to one and his cock to the other. He inserted the quarter into the machine sitting next to the motel bed. He felt the bed roar to life, causing pleasure to ripple through him. That was it. What he needed. Dean's orgasm rippled through him as his abs contracted violently and streaks of white his stomach. Dean sat up and was quickly aware of a coated figure, disheveled and hungry, standing in front of the bed. "Hello, Dean."


End file.
